Harry Potter and the Unexpected
by fang2
Summary: I haven't been getting alot of reviews any more,but i don't care. 9th chapter up, more than 1 snape? a shock for the weasleys? Padfoot and Mooney meet someone. a shock involved for harry,voldemort,Order of pheonix,new character (shes maddy)R/R!
1. A Surprise

Harry Potter and the Unexpected ! Chapter 1: A secret Professor Snape was in his office when Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney walked into his office and looked straight at him.  
"Serveus, we need to talk," said Dumbledore, with his face serious.  
"I will finish tidying up for you," said a mysterious whisper, from Professor Trelawney.  
Ok,but.....stay out of my personal files,"answered snape, with a harsh voice.  
Dumbledore and Professor snape walked down to Dumbledores' office.  
"Chocolate snakes," Dumbledore said, then a moment later, the stature moved out of the way and Dumbledore opened the door to his office and both he and the professor walked inside, to a cosy fire and Fawkes, who flew over to Dumbledores' shoulder.  
"Please, sit down,"said Dumbledore.  
"Why am I here?" Asked snape.  
"Serveus, I understand that you are worried, maybe even scared, if Voldemort comes, but that does not allow you to miss the meetings, especially with it being so near to the school opening-"  
"But Dumbledore, I don't see why I need to go to the meetings, since it has been settled," snarled Professor Snape.  
"Serveus, even if everything has been settled, you should know that, all three students in the 5th year and the one in the 4th year, will have a hard time, so don't always bark at them, especially Francessca and the one from the muggle world, who will both have a hard time."  
"Dumbledore-"  
"In the meetings you have missed, we have decided this and her and her sister, Ashley, will be treated like any other student," Dumbledore said with more force.  
"Dumbledore-"  
"PROFESSOR!!!" Shouted Professor Trelawney  
"What-"Dumbledore and Professor Snape, but they both stopped mid sentence, for Professor Trelawney had burst into Dumbledores' office, with her hair all out in different places and looked shocked.  
"Look at this both of you," said professor Trelawney, handing them a letter.  
It said: Dear Mr. Snape,  
We have reason to believe, you should know a 15 year old girl, who is to be believed as your Daughter, and is at the Orphanage, hoping for you to come get her, for she will be on her own if you do not, in a year, when she will be given a job, with no family or home. In all my years,I have never seen such peculiar behaviour, which we will tell you more about when we see you.  
Please contact me soon, if you have any queries or to pick up your daughter, you should also know that her mother died at birth, which in a way is why we are sending this letter, please contact me by the 20th August 1995.  
  
Miss. J. Ellen  
Social Services  
  
  
"And now, look at this 'form',"said Professor Trelawney, looking at Snapes face, as she handed him the form.  
For about 5 minutes, Professor Trelawney stared at their faces, then....  
"Sible, where-?, Dumbledore paused.  
"What is this?,"Snape said, with his voice growing louder.  
"Professor Snape, this letter and form, which you have just read is an adoption form and-,"  
"AN ADOPTION FORM!,"shouted Professor Snape  
"Professor,-,"  
"Serveus, be reasonable and don't interrupt Sible at this moment," Dumbledore finally said.  
"Thank you, Dumbledore, now this letter came when I was tidying up,"there was a pause from Professor Trelawney and a strong tension between everyone when Dumbledore spoke.  
"Serveus, since when were you a father with a muggle 'women'?"Dumbledore asked, on the verge of laughter.  
" She wasn't a muggle, she was a witch, and I just don't believe this,"snape paused.  
"You don't think this is real, do you?"asked snape, with surprise in his voice.  
"Well, have you been in the muggle world, before?,"Asked Trelawney.  
"Er...well...em....no, not...not really,"said Professor snape, not being too sure.  
Then no one spoke, until Dumbledore asked,  
"Ok, when were you in the muggle world and why?"  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything, just don't stop me," Snape stopped and took a breath,  
" I was 20 years old, when I decided to take some floo powder and go to london, which was just before I joined Voldemort and the place was packed and then I throught I should leave, when she came.......Ann was her name, we spent the whole day together and she, well, broght me back to her place, to spend the night," he paused and saw Dumbledore with a grin on his face, while P. Trelawney was waiting for him to finish.  
"What, LOVE!?!, you in love,"said P. Trelawney.  
"Well, yes, and about 2 months later, she looked different, when I said so, she said 'of cause I do, I'm Pregnant, oh and I'm a witch,' and we had a long talkand I told her I was a wizard, and I left, muttering an excuse and the next time I would usually go visit her,I write a letter to her, with money and I continued to write the letters, but I didn't go to see her again but then I joined Vol-you-know-who."  
When Professor Snape finished, he looked relieved while Professor Trelawney looked surprised but Dumbledore had a small smile on his hard, old face.  
"You left her, didn;t tell her where to contact you-," Dumbledores' smile was gone while Professor Trelawney said,  
"The sprite warned me about this, you falling in love and having a child,"  
All of the Professors looked at the letter and Dumbledore laughed.  
"You're just going to have to collect her,"Dumbledore said softly.  
"WHAT-"  
"Please don't-"  
"Why should I go collect the girl when she lives in the muggle world."  
"You should go get your Daughter, since you are her only family and I think she has magic so-"  
Professor Snape was shocked by what Dumbledore had said about the girl being a witch and he looked taken back from surprise while Sible looked like it made sense and that Dumbledore.  
"Dumbledore is right, go her, if that is all I must go to my sanctuary, for the crystal ball has warned me about the future if I stay any longer, so Good-bye," and at that she turned and left the room.  
"Serveus, you have until tomorrow to contact her and she will be in contact, we will go meet her and collect your Daughter, she will go to Hogwarts and will be in either class, depending on which class tha sorting hat will decide, ok?"and Dumbledore, at the moment looked like a old wizard.  
"Ok, but what about her, what about her life and her surname,Snape, everyone will know she's my Daughter," he finished with sarcasm in his voice.  
"This has gone on long enough, we will look at those things after we meet with Miss.Ellen, now don't you have to get to your office and finish tidying?"Dumbledore asked, waiting, he opened the door and waited for Professor Snpe to leave.  
While Professor Snape finally left, on his way back to his office, he was thinking, 'me a father, this has got to be a joke, I DO NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER, and that is final'.  
He walked in his office and started organising it, but then he sat down andstarted to imagine what it would be like if she was like him and relized that, by the letter, she probably was so....  
But then Peeves came into his office and messed it up then left, so he had to do it again.  
At, around dinner time, Professor Snape was just about to goto the Great Hall or the Staff room, trying to decide which one to go to, when a big brown owl flew in and dropped a letter on to his desk.  
He went to pick it up but then decided not to, to leave it but the owl bit him, so he picked it up and put it into his pocket, then, seeing the owl, he shooed it out and left his office.  
On his way to the staff room, he met Dumbledore and they walked to the staff room together, they went in without speaking and all of the other Professors were their.  
"Dumbledore, how many students are joining us?"Asked Professor Mcgonnagal, a small smile appeared with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well, there are 3 students from Beauxbatons and 1 muggle born who never knew she was a witch,"he paused and glanced at Snape who nodded his head, as if saying, 'you might as well tell them, since she will probably join us.'  
" Also, their is another student, who will come here tomorrow, she is 15 years old and is called Michelle Antoinette, or.....Snape, as Professor Snape is her father and Serveus will go, with me, to collect her, also she has no mother," at that moment, everyone looked surprised except Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney, who was just looking around at everyone.  
After, about an hour, of people asking questions, Professor Snape , finally decided to go back to his office, he opened the letter which the owl had gave him, and he read it quickly which also had a phone number on it.  
He knew he had to ring her and knew that Mrs figg, who lived at his old house, had sent him the instructions on how to use a telephone.  
Once he knew all of the instructions, on how to use a telephone, he rang Miss j Ellen and organised a meeting for the next day.  
Once he finished talking on the phone he finally hung up, but for the rest of the day he kept on jumping when someone said something to him, because the only thing he could think of was, 'what is the famous Harry Potter, the know-it-all Hermione Granger and the redheaded Ron Weasley going to say about him having a Daughter.  
When the next day came, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to meet her or not, but then Dumbledore forced the Professor to go and by the time they were in London, in 'normal clothes,'Serveus looked like a stubborn, Greasy haired man, with a old T-shirt and some trousers.  
"These are uncomfortable, Dumbledore," remarked Professor Snape.  
"Call me.........Daniel, the Headmaster, and it doesn't matter, if they are uncomfortable or not, 'Steve'," finished Dumbledore.  
"Steve???"asked Professor Snape, with shock.  
"Well you can't use your real name, can you?"Dumbledore told 'Steve'.  
"Hello, are you Steve, Steve Thomas?"Asked a middle aged lady, with one or two grey hairs, she also had blue, clear eyes, with white smooth skin and brown hair with some small curls.  
"Yes.....depending on who's asking, are you Miss J Ellen?" Asked Professor snape, while Dumbledore was just looking at the lady.  
"Yes, er-who is this?" She asked, pointing at Dumbledore.  
"Oh, er, this is, em-",  
"Daniel Doral, the Headmaster,"said Dumbledore, smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, are you here to see if you can enrol Michelle in your school?"Miss Ellen asked.  
"Yes I'm-"  
"Where is Michelle Antoinette then?" Asked snape, harshly.  
"She is still at the orphanage, with the other children, but I it is my duty to tell you, she seems to be able to move herself, like the other day she was learning about countries and she seemed to concentrate hard on going to Paris and Africa, when she did," Miss Ellen paused after the shocking news.  
"We have to get a taxi to the east and walk a bit, okay?"finished the lady.  
"Yes, yes, can we get going, please," said Professor snape.  
As they waited for the taxi, Dumbledore and Professor snape kept on shifting their weight while Miss Ellen was starring at their clothes they wore, she was going to say something when the taxi arrived.  
For 1 and a half hours they passed houses, buildings and people.  
After a while, they were outside a hut and when they got out, the social services lady told them:"This is my hut, the orphanage is just up their," and she pointed to a big white building, with lots of windows.  
"Why are we here-,"Snape was asking.  
"Your Daughter, Mr. Thomas, is inside with 2 otherstudents,"finished Miss Ellen.  
"Okay-,"  
"But before we go in , can you tell us, does she turn people into animals? Does she have a bad or good temper? Does she fit in here? Does she have any friends? What is she, Bravest? Cleverest? Greatest? Or Loyal?" Finished Dumbledore, waiting for the answers, ignoring Snapes face.  
"Er, well, she doesn't turn people into animals, er, she has a good temper, sometimes, but every now and then, she has a bad temper, I , er, like to think she fits in, yes she does fit in, but friends, not really, she did but they left and she doesn't show-off, but she is brave, clever and 'greatest', depending on how you look at it, em, if that is all, let us meet the 3 girls and you can see Michelle Antoinette, or, er will she be called Michelle Thomas? Asked Miss Ellen, waiting for an answer.  
" Thomas, Michelle 'Thomas', let us meet her then," Answered Snape with spite.  
"She's in their," said Miss Ellen, pointing to the Hut.  
They walked over to the Hut and Miss Ellen knocked twice, then once then three more times. No one answered. She knocked again, then pushed the door open.  
No one was their.   
As the three of them walked in, Snape noticed it was dark and cold, Miss Ellen noticed this and said, "Michelle designed this place, since she is in here more often than I am, but in the sun, it's very nice," finished the lady.  
" So where is Michelle?" Asked Snape smirking  
" Er, I don't-"  
" Miss Ellen, please miss, I know," said a voice of a little girl, 'about 8 or 9 years old', thought Dumbledore.  
"Lisa!! Where are they?" Asked the frantic, Miss Ellen.  
" She made Kelly disappear to the roof and then she disappeared of somewhere," said Lisa.  
The was a faint pop, after that and Miss Ellen spoke.  
" This is Michelle, behind you,"she said, pointing behind them.  
Professor Snape and Dumbledore turned around.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The day before her father would be coming, Michelle Antoinette was in her room, at the Orphanage, where she was for most of her life, when she started to think of America and she just closed her eyes, imagined herself there and she appeared in a shopping mall, but after a while she thought of the Orphanage and she was back.  
All through her life she knew she was different, she had no family except a man she knew nothing about but she knew 


	2. finding out

Author Note: I'm sorry if you think this is to long and can any one please tell me what a Mary sue is, because I only just joined up and in this chapter it has a bit on Michelle and Snape then it goes onto Harry, does anyone mind? Well, its my story.  
************************************************ Chapter 2   
Finding out.  
********************************************************  
Professor Snape still could not believe that he had a daughter, and that she was sitting right in front of him, she looks so much like me, I still can't believe it, thought Snape.  
"Er, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Asked Professor Snape.  
"No thanks," replied Michelle, so this is my dad, I wonder if he would get me a snake, thought Michelle.  
Professor Snape and his Daughter, Michelle, had been brought back to his house by Dumbledore, and from the Orphanage to his house all he did was look and think of his daughter, she had black hair and brown eyes, she was like Snape as well, she didn't really say good bye to anyone and she looked perfect for slytherin.  
"Let me show you your room," said Snape.  
"Sure," replied Michelle, who looked like she was still processing this information, of her being a witch, which she had thought wasn't real.  
They got up and Snape showed her to her room, which she could decorate her own way, her father only said one more thing.  
"You can go around the shops here, we will get you a pet and your equipment soon, for now you can shop here, and don't disturb me, I'll be in the basement doing some potions, ok?" Asked Professor Snape.  
" Sure and would it be ok, if as a pet, I get a snake?" Asked Michelle.  
" A snake? Sure," replied Professor Snape.  
So for the rest of the day she went out shopping and she went home, for once, being Happy.  
*****************************************************  
It was a week before, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, would be going back to their school, Hogwarts. Now, unlike most children, Harry Potter is not normal since his parents died to save him from Voldemort, who was the most powerful wizard for 100 years. His downfall, was caused by none other than Harry Potter, who was the only person, in history, to survive Voldermorts Avader Kadever curse. Harry is easily recognised by the scar on his head left by Voldermorts curse. Harry Potter had no other family apart from the Dursley's, who were on his mother's side of the family.  
Harry was in his bedroom with Hedwig, his owl, and had just started doing his Potions homework when Uncle Vernon shouted  
"Boy!!Get down here NOW!!"  
"What", asked Harry as he ran down the stairs to find uncle Vernon shaking, holding some kind of book.  
As he got closer he could see it was his book he was holding. His history of Magic, that he had kept in his room.  
"Is this your book!", boomed Uncle Vernon, starring at Harry.  
" Er....I...don't think so, mines up stairs," Harry managed to say, at last, to the red faced Uncle Vernon.  
"Not Yours, Your the Only Abnormal Person Around Here!!" shouted Uncle Vernon.  
"What are you shouting about Vernon?" Asked Aunt Pertunia.  
"The boy is lying," replied Uncle Vernon.  
"GO to your room, NOW," shouted Harrys Aunt and Uncle.  
As Harry walked back upstairs, Dudley, a huge boy who was starting to lose a bit of weight, was smirking and it reminded Harry of his uncle.  
Harry was stuck in his room for the rest of the day and night and was given some cold with some vegetables, he ate the soup and gave the vegetables to Hedwig, she refused.  
"You best eat it, theirs nothing else," said Harry, opening the cage so Hedwig could fly out the window.  
He sighed, and got out his homework. It's going to be a long night, Harry thought.  
Harry got out his potions homework and started reading how to make a truth potion, a love potion and a sleeping, when he found the love potion, it said: To make a love potion, you need these things: A diamond star mix,  
A benzoate liquid,  
A quidzil,  
A rose petal,  
And add a bit of the person whom to fall in love with,  
Mix a few times and leave for 20 minuets and it's done. As Harry finished copying it in his own words, knowing that the potions master, Professor Snape, would love to get Harry in detention if it was the same as it said in the book, after an hour Harry had rewrite all 3 of the spells, in his own words.  
He looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight, in less than Half an hour, he would be 15 years old.  
He got out his History of Magic book and noticed he couldn't concentrate probably, as he was half way through his essay, he looked at the clock, it was nearly 1:30 am, he was shocked for a few moments, he was 15 years old, he'd been so for an hour and a half, when he saw 3 owls coming straight to him, the nearest one was 'pig', Rons owl, a brown school one followed with a letter and a big parcel, while his own, a white one, was coming after them, with a parcel.  
Harry stood back and 'pig' flew in, dropped the parcel and letter then flew around the room while the school owl flew in to harry, who untied the parcel and letter and then the owl flew off while Hedwig, nipped Harry fingers when he untied the parcel from Hedwig and flew to her cage and hooted at 'pig' disapprovingly.  
Harry picked up the parcel which 'pig' had dropped.  
I t said: Harry,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
I hope you like your present and the is a note to explain how it works, hope the Dursleys aren't getting you down.  
Do you want to meet me and Hermione at Gringotts on Wednesday at noon?  
Hope you can come.  
Ron.  
PS- Are you a Prefect , I am and so is Hermione, she was over here when she got it, bye.  
Harry put the letter down and wondered if Ron and Hermione were Prefects, how could he be, ' I'm not a Prefect' he thought, then he picked up the smallish parcel from Ron.  
As he opened it he saw a note on top of it and it said the colours with what they meant?  
He saw two boxes as he unwrapped it, the first one was full of small sweets and a note from the Weasley twins, Fred and George.  
Harry stared at the sweets, not sure if the Fred and George were telling the truth or not, he picked up his wand and took a red sweet as he ate, it nothing happened, except that it was hard but tasty, so he was safe.  
Harry then picked up the other box and opened it, he saw a ring and the was a note with it.  
Harry,  
This ring changes colour, depending on things, hope you like it, it might warn you of danger.  
Ron.  
The was also a list, telling him of the colours, he then picked up the note of it, from Ron, to help.  
Harry put it on and it turned Green, Harry knowing Dudley took it off and put it in his pocket and then trouble came.  
An owl, from Fred and George. Harry knowing how they behave, untied the parcel from the old owl, Errol and brought him to Hedwigs cage.  
He carefully opened the parcel from the Weasley twins, it was full of different things and even a little surprise for Sirius, the was also: A packet of Dung bombs, A chocolate muffin, which was for him and the surprise for Sirius.  
Harry then realised he best open the rest of the letters and parcels, so he picked up the parcel from Hedwig, it said: Harry,  
I hope your well, I'm fine, I hope you like your present, Hedwig came when I needed help, since I don't have an owl, I hope you can meet us at Gringotts, if not I'll see you on the 1st of September.  
Hermione.  
PS- I'm a Prefect, so is Ron, are you? Bye.  
As Harry picked up the big parcel he thought it was a book, knowing Hermione, one full of hard spells, but it wasn't, there was a book on Harry's favourite quidditch team and a broomstick handbook.  
Harry, loving quidditch, wanted to read it at that moment, but knew he should open the other parcels and letters, so Harry picked up the parcel, from the school owl, which he guessed was from Hagrid.  
Hagrid had sent some toffee cake, some chocolate frogs and a jar of sweets, also a book, a jumping book.  
Now Harry, remembering the last time Hagrid had sent him a jumping book it was a monster book. He started to open the parcel, it seemed different than the monster book. More calm, so he grabbed the note on top of the parcel.  
It said: Harry,  
I thought this migh' come in handful, for lessons, I'll 'peak no more, see ya soon, ' arry.  
Hagrid.  
Harry, jumping to grab the book, before it tried to get away, unwrapped it and then he saw the title- The magical book of magical creatures- and then he saw the wings on either sides trying to fly but he grabbed the book before it fell to the floor and put it in a drawer, before his Uncle Vernon would wake up and tell him off. He was about to blow out the candle when another owl dumped a parcel on his bed and stood on his window ledge.  
Harry,   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
I hope you like the gift from me and Remus, we're in a small house of Remus but, well, we'll tell you when we see you, okay?  
Sirius and Remus.  
He picked up the 'gift' from Sirius and Remus. It was a scrap book and when he opened the book he saw a picture of his mum, dad, Sirius, Remus and 2 other girls who he didn't reconise, all waving at him.  
He yawned and looked at the clock.  
It was 2:30 am, so he picked up all his presents and put them under the loose board, under his bed, he was then going to turn the light off, when he remembered the owl on the window ledge, so he picked up some parchment and a quill.  
Sirius,Remus,  
Thanks for the book, and Sirius, stay out of danger, please, also, who are those other girls?  
Harry.  
PS- Ron and Hermione are both Prefects, they want to know if I am but I can't be if they are, see you soon and say Hi to buck beck for me, bye.  
He then folded the note neatly and tied it onto th owl and it left, it was then he saw the letter from the school and a newspaper.  
He qickly read the letter and it said he wasn't a Prefect, and he decided to try to meet Ron and Hermione at Gringotts, when he saw the title of the newspaper, from 'The daily prophet,' and the title; Voldemorts Victims, alive or dead?  
But Harry decided to go to sleep and rest, what he didn't notice the dark figure outside his window. 


	3. James? Is that you??

  
James? Is that you?  
  
"Moony be reasonable-"  
"Padfoot, Bertha Jenkins is alive and that old man-"  
"So? Cederic Diggery isn't", Shouted Sirius.  
Sirius and Remus were in a small hut, at noon, which belonged to Remus and they were arguing about the news of Voldemorts curse 'Avade Kadaver', to kill people, which went wrong and two people he had killed were alive and it was said that some how they were alive in a coma curse or something.  
At that moment, Remus'owl flew in and gave him the reply from Harry, Sirius and Remus read the reply together, then Remus said,  
"You nearly told him about going to collect him tomorrow morning!  
"Well, those Dursleys are horrible people and I didn't-",the was a bang at the door and Sirius stopped talking.  
"Get the door, Moony," finished Sirius as he transformed into a big, black dog.  
"Okay, Okay," said Remus, walking to the door with Sirius behind him.  
"Hello, how may I help-,"Remus paused, not believing his eyes.  
"Aren't you going to invite me in, Moony," said a soft voice from a black haired man with blue eyes.  
"Er...." was the answer from Remus who looked shocked.  
"And this must be Padfoot," said the man, from the door.  
"J...Ja....James?!!" stammered Remus.  
"Can I come in?" asked Prongs.  
"Yes, come in, come in," said Remus, inviting James inside.  
When they were all inside, Sirius transformed back into a human being  
"James, your-your alive!" said Sirius.  
"Of course I am, Voldemorts curse went wrong on me, even though no-one knows I'm alive," James finished, looking sad.  
"Lily-?" asked Remus.  
"I don't know, they are still checking, the people who do know,"answered James looking sad again.  
"So tell me, whats been going on these last 13 or 14 years?" asked James, smiling at them.  
So Sirius and Remus, told their old friend everything from Remus life to Sirius life and then, just when they were just about to tell James about Harry, his son, who was going to Hogwarts, when-  
"WHAT!! THAT SLIMEBALL, WORMTAIL, framed you and made you spend 12 years in that, that place?!!"Shouted James, angry.  
"James, calm down-"  
"James, we have good news-"  
"What he's been caught?"asked James.  
"Not completly, see, they have leads from the people who knew Sirius was innocent helped prove it was Wormtail and now they are after him but they need to find out if it is true so Sirius has to hide, but Dumbledore knows Sirius is innocent so Calm down prongs,"Remus finished telling James as he sat down.  
"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! Monny, my son is dead, my wife might be as well, so don't tell me to Calm down,"James said.  
"James, we have news-"  
"WHAT??"  
"Your son is alive, James,"said Sirius, without letting him interrupt again.  
"Harry, Harry is alive?"asked James.  
"Yes, he goes to Hogwarts, he's been going for 5 years and he's been through alot from the fist day of his life and he has even seen Voldemort in his first and second and then last year, which was when he was in the Triwizard tornament and Voldemort rose again," Remus told him.  
"Tell me everything you know, does he know about you being his godfather, Sirius? Does he know of the Mauders?What does he know?" asked James, wanting to know everything of Harry.  
So for the rest of the day Padfoot and Mooney told Prongs, everything they knew of Harry.  
"Well, it all started in the 3rd year at Hogwarts........" Started Remus.  
  
**********************************************************************  
A.N Thanks to every onge who is reading this, please continue, the will be a shock for Harry as someone turns up on his doorstep.  
I'M sorry if you don't thinik this is long another but I didn't have much time and if you see any Reviews, which are bad, ignore them, they are from Moody Irish Babe, who is someone who I live with, even through she is MAD!!!  
Please R/R and can you please read my friends stories, her name is Maddy, and she has 2 stories, so please read hers. Thanks.  
Any idears on who should die, Dean, Seamus...., bye.  



	4. The surprise!?!?!(Part one)

A.N: I'm really sorry that I haven't put this chapter up for a long time it's just that the computer broke and yes it has been fixed for a long time it's just that I lost the pad which I was writing on and only found it a few days ago. Does that answer your questions?  
  
If not, oh well just ask me in a review or email me. Oh, and can you please R&R my other story it is very confusing or that's what maddy said and if you're wondering, that story was on a different pad of paper. Now.. on to the story!  
  
*************************************************************** ***********  
  
The surprise!?!?!(Part one)  
  
*************************************************************** ***********  
  
Harry was sitting in his room, when he saw his History of Magic book on the floor, even though he was sitting on his bed doing his homework from the same book.  
  
'How can I have two of the same books' thought Harry. He got up and opened it, to see his name on the form but in the other one, the one he had on his bed, said a different name. It had someone's name and a little note, it said: This book belongs to  
  
Jessica Spanal (Didn't join)  
  
Harry was going to send this bit of news to Ron, Hermione and Sirius, his godfather, when the owl form Remus came flying in and landed next to Harry. He untied the note form the owls leg and it flew back out of the window. He then opened the note, it was short unlike his other notes and it said: Go downstairs Harry,  
  
Sirius & Remus.  
  
That's all it said, to go downstairs, Huh? But Harry, knowing something was going to happen didn't want to go downstairs but did.  
  
As he opened his bedroom door, he heard the TV on high and his aunt, uncle and his cousin, Dudley, in the living room when the was a knock at the door and he saw his uncle Vernon go and open it, to hear his uncle saying..  
  
"Sorry, we don't give to charity, goodbye!" and as his uncle tried to shut the door, Harry froze when he heard a voice, while he thought, 'Huh? It can't be'.  
  
Then he knew it was.  
  
"Excuse me, but does Harry Potter live here?"  
  
"Boy, do you know these. these people?" Asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Er-" Harry walked down and recognized the 'people'  
  
"Yeah, it's a professor and a dog-"  
  
"We are people like him," Said the professor, who was professor Remus.  
  
Then Professor Lupin pushed the door and finally managed to enter the house. As he looked round, he saw Harry standing on the stairs, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Hello Harry, your er-"  
  
"Is my god-father outside?" Asked Harry pointing to uncle Vernon, who looked scared out of his wits.  
  
"Yes, waiting for you-"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"To see you, which is why.you should get your 'stuff' for school and bring it out-side to the motor car thing. We have talked to Dumbledore and told him why and he gave us some ideas," Said Remus.  
  
As Harry was listening to his Dads and his godfathers friend he noticed two things happening around him. The first was his aunt Petunia and Dudley, they had heard all of this noise and his aunt looked scared and as if she would faint while Dudley looking from his Dad to the man (Remus) to Harry and gave Harry a look which plainly said 'when-that-man-is-gone-you- will-be-in-so-much-trouble.' And the second was Uncle Vernon, he looked tough but had fear in his eyes and then he just lost it..  
  
"BOY!!!" Shouted Vernon. "Go to your room and don't come back down.EVER!!" and with that he pointed to the stairs.  
  
1 "But-" Remus is here and he wants me to go with him, thought Harry.  
  
Harry turned round, facing the stairs and was just about half way on the stairs when.  
  
"Harry stop-" started Remus.  
  
"Who are you anyway? Why do you care so much? Boy did you go write and complain to someone?" Asked Vernon, raising his voice, dangerously.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Vernon, dear-" Started Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Excuse me, 'Vernon', but.-" Professor Lupin Paused, thinking.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, if you let me go-" said Harry, when a brilliant idea came to him, "And you let me go for the rest of the summer holidays and, if Professor Lupin agrees, from now on, like I stay here with you for a few days then Re- er.. Professor Lupin comes to take me for the rest of the holidays, each year," Said Harry, finishing.  
  
He glanced at Uncle Vernon to see his face, thinking if he should let Harry go or not. At last, after 5 minuets, Uncle Vernon finally spoke with his decision. 


	5. The surprise (part 2)

A.N-Thanks for the reviews. Can you please read my other story True  
  
Happiness. It is not a mary-sue and it can be confusing , it's about Voldemort sending Harry to Hogwarts in a different 'reality' or something, the is death of a fav character and confusion, So PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!.  
  
********************************************  
  
It was the time when Vernon was going to say his answer, would he let Harry go and have fun or would he make him stay and be a slave.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Go, but, boy you best behave," said uncle Vernon, finally.  
  
"What! He gets to go?" Shouted Dudley and ran off into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. Aunt Petunia went out after him and you could hear such words as 'Dumpling' and 'Diddiums'.  
  
So an hour later Harry, Remus and Sirius, who had transformed back into a human, were landing outside Remus' house. Harry walked over to the small house, if you could call it even that, it was like a small cottage place, a bit bigger on the outside but on the inside it was huge. Harry went through the door after Remus while Sirius was behind him.  
  
The house was huge, when they went through to the living room the was a rocking chair by the window, a 3- seater sofa by one wall and 2 arm chairs by another wall, with a small coffee table in the middle and a TV on a cabinet next to the rocking chair . Harry went and sat down in one of the armchairs and then noticed Sirius was in the rocking chair while Remus bought the bags upstairs.  
  
"Er, professor Lupin, do you want me to help you?" Called out Harry.  
  
"No, no, I'll just bring these up to your room and please, call me Remus," replied Remus. So as Remus bought the bags up stairs to Harry's room, he looked round and saw moving pictures of the maurders and some pictures of Remus and another lady who he had never seen.  
  
Remus then came back down and stood next to Sirius, he looked over at Harry and then decided to ask Harry something.  
  
"So Harry, have you read the Daily Prophet which we sent you?" Asked Sirius, glancing at Remus.  
  
"Er, no. I got it but I didn't have enough time to read it," answered Harry.  
  
"Harry the is something you should see or hear," said Remus, looking serious then glanced at Sirius.  
  
"Harry, er-"  
  
The doorbell rang, interrupting Sirius who quickly transformed into a dog as Remus went to answer the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Albus, how can I help you today?" Asked Remus.  
  
"May I come in?" Requested Dumbledore.  
  
Remus held open the door so Dumbledore could enter as he had asked. Dumbledore walked in and slowly looked round.  
  
"Hello Harry and Sirius," said Dumbledore, pausing as Sirius became human again.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore, we were just about to tell Harry the news," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm glad I came over, you see I need to talk to Remus and you, Sirius, so Harry, would you mind going to your room for a bit?" Asked Dumbledore, with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Er, sure," said Harry, unsure and wondering what was going on.  
  
So Harry walked upstairs and went looking for his room. The first door he saw, he opened to see a bed on one wall with neat clothes on top of, the was a cabinet and a wardrobe. He realized the room wasn't his so he decided to leave but just as he was going to go, he saw something near the cabinet. He walked over to it and saw it looked like some kind-of book with a photo sticking out of it so he quickly picked it up and slowly took out the photo. He was just about to look at it when it was blown from the wind onto the floor. He heard footsteps, so he quickly picked up the photograph and slipped it into the book then ran as quietly as possible out to the landing.  
  
He opened the door next to the first one and saw it was his. He glanced round , it had a normal bed and all his things were set up in different places, where he liked them. He then saw his bed, the was navy blue covers with the Daily Prophet on it so he went over and picked it up.  
  
Voldemorts Victims  
  
Alive or Dead?  
  
  
  
Today, we have found out some Extraordinary news. People who had been killed by You-Know-Who are appearing everywhere, alive, these are some of the people who we have talked with: Bertha Jenkins,  
  
An old muggle man (Frank)  
  
Now, no one knows why the killing curse didn't work when it was sent to the victims and the two people who we have interviewed say the same thing. Bertha Jenkins, the lady who worked at the Ministry of Magic says: I was used for information by You-Know-Who and then he sent the killing curse at me. Before I knew it, I was dead even before I fell to the floor. The last thing I remember is going on holiday then dieing. I don't know why but I'll be working at the ministry again.  
  
Now, you are all probably wondering about the 2 potters, Lilly and James, who are the parents of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. They, we do not know of but we do have reason to believe that the Potters-  
  
Harry paused and then wished he hadn't.  
  
"Harry, come down now, please," called Remus.  
  
"Okay," answered Harry.  
  
Harry got up and left his room, leaving the unfinished paper on his bed, even though he didn't want to, he had to. When Harry arrived downstairs, Dumbledore was still their, smiling.  
  
"Hello again Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hi," said Harry, as he sat down again.  
  
"Harry, we have a bit of news for you, well you know the coma curse which Voldemort did instead of killing them, right?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry you know that an old man and Bertha Jenkins-"  
  
"What about Cedderic Diggery? He was killed too, and after those other people, so he should be alive if it's going in reverse order, so…what about him?" Asked Harry, practically holding his breath.  
  
"We don't know anything of him, Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"Harry, there are two other people who were killed by Voldemort and you know them Harry, your parents James and Lily Potter," said Dumbledore and paused.  
  
"Don't you think I know, even though, I want my parents alive, even just one of them. I dream of their death each night and I see it over and over again, ever since my first year and it has grown, but, it won't happen because it is impossible and I would know because I wouldn't have the dream over and over again," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, nothing is impossible, you just have to believe and hope," remarked Dumbledore.  
  
"Maybe we should show him instead," suggested Sirius.  
  
"Show me what?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Take the clock off," answered Remus.  
  
The was a swish and then a cough followed by a sigh and:  
  
"Is that Harry?" Asked a soft choking voice.  
  
******************************************************** *  
  
(I was going to end it here but this is important for the next chapter. Enjoy.)  
  
"RON!!!" Shouted Fred up the stairs to his younger brother.  
  
"Come On! Errol's going to go in a sec!" shouted George.  
  
"COMING!!" Answered Ron.  
  
Ron was in his room at his small wooden desk, writing a letter to Harry. When he finished it, he folded it up and he was just about to leave when a brown owl came into his room and landed on the window sill.  
  
It had a black crest on it.  
  
He knew better than to leave it their since it wasn't a school owl but he decided it could wait. It couldn't be that important, could it???  
  
So he left it and ran down the small stairs to the two owls and tied on a letter to Errol and pig.  
  
"Here, take this is Harry," Ron told them.  
  
Ron picked up Errol and threw him out of the window, who flew away and he did the same with pig, who dropped down 10ft then started to fly away.  
  
"Ron, can you go to Diagon alley, to pick up a book on Quidditch beaters?" Asked Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, Ron, honey, can you get me a recipe book called: 'A hundred ways to cook muggle style' please? Here's the money, just give the lady this note, okay?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, handing Ron the note and money, who took it.  
  
"Fine, but, Fred, George, why do you need a book on Quidditch beaters!?! You're the best beaters Hogwarts has ever had!" Remarked Ron.  
  
"Thank you Ron but we need some different moves," answered Fred, looking from George to Ron and back to George.  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
Ron took the money off his brothers and put that money, as well as the money form his mum, into his pocket, then he took a pinch of floo powder form the small can and threw it into the fire and stepped into it.  
  
"Diagon alley," Said Ron and felt himself being taken to Diagon alley. In about 5 minuets he was standing outside a bookshop.  
  
He walked into it and spent an hour looking for his mums book then half an hour looking for the book for Fred and George. He went into loads of shops and had even walked into Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
As he walked round, he saw loads of people leaving,' It's early' he thought and decided it would be best if he went home as well but as he was going into a shop where the was a fire place, he heard someone or some people come up behind him and he turned round.  
  
"Hello, em, I was just wondering if you knew why-"  
  
Ron spoke as he turned round but stopped as soon as he saw the people.  
  
"Hello…." The stranger said slowly while the other stranger standing next to the other stranger, said a spell with his wand out and pointing at Ron.  
  
******************************************************** *  
  
A.N- I'm sorry it took so long but I'm going to type each day as soon as I get in from now on. I hope you enjoyed it and can take a minuet to write a review.  
  
Thanxs a lot-Fang. 


	6. Voldemort

AN: Please read/review.i'm sorry this is up so late but I lost my writing, as I have it written, but I am sorry.please forgive me and read on!  
  
"Lord, why do you need him?"lucias Malfoy asked.  
  
"You question me?"asked lord Voldemort.  
  
"No my lord, I just wondered, lord,"stammered Malfoy.  
  
"We can put the imperio curse on him, then get him to bring me 'Harry potter' with someone elses help, of course,"remarked Voldemort.  
  
"who-"  
  
"your son, of corse,"interrupted Voldemort.  
  
"My son, of course,"remarked Malfoy.  
  
"Go,"ordered Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was hiding in a secret passage bay, in the Malfoy mansion, which noone could find without a hint. Lord Voldemort held two hands in his hands and 5 deatheaters were also in the room,he called a faith ful servent forward.  
  
"Wormtail, bring me the boy,"shouted Voldemort to the short, stumpy man in front of him.  
  
"Yes my lord,"said little Wormtail and hurried of to the dungeons to get the boy.  
  
"My deatheaters, we shall soon have the harry potter, the cause of my downfall, but now, now I am alive and nothing can kill me,"Voldemort finished grinning evily.  
  
Th two doors on the left burst open and in came Wormtail with the boy….Ron.  
  
"Ahh-"  
  
"I won't tell you anything,"Ron shouted.  
  
"You won't have to..hmmm….Yes, I will tell you, you will be under my control, during the day, you will act, if possible, normal, but, you will not go to school, no, you will lead Harry in to a trap-"  
  
"Harry potter, my best friend!You must be mad, I would never do that-"  
  
"SHUT UP!You will be my spy and I will do the rest,"Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Oh yes,"Voldemort picked up his wand, "IMPERIO,"Voldemort shouted, his wand pointing to ron.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO-"Ron shouted, then stopped.  
  
A.N-I'm sorry this is so short, but it needed to be short as it was about ron and Voldemort (the git).Any way, I found my writing pads and the will be more chapters up quicker, plz r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R PLEASE!!!!-fang 


	7. Another surprise?!?

A.N-This is the another surprise for them. I hope you enjoy it and I couldn't think of another title so don't blame me!  
  
Another surprise!?!  
  
Harry starred at the person in front of him, he was looking at a blue eyed, black haired, tall, look-a-like of him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, which was all he could say, not thinking it was real, he had dreamed of this person nearly all his life.  
  
"It's your dad. James potter, meet Harry potter, your son," Sirius said, thankfully.  
  
"DA..Da..Dad!"Harry said looking at James potter, then his attention was diverted by a small patch of gray flying around outside. Harry walked over to the window and opened it, then he quickly grabbed it. It was pig!  
  
"Hello again," Harry said to pig. The was a letter folded up neatly on pigs leg. He untied it then let pig rest and opened it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Can you meet me at Diagon alley at noon tomorrow? Please? How are you? I'm fine here, but pig is driving me mad, er.. Any news of.. you-know-who? Or any dreams? How's Sirius and professor Lupin?  
  
How is it with Sirius? I should be allowed to come over some time as you've been here so many times, how about I come over today, around 6pm? My mum and dad said yes, so how about it? Well, I'll come any way because by the time you get this, it will be nearly 6pm any way, see ya then.  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry stood there, puzzled, it *was* 6 o'clock. 'How did he know I was staying with Sirius?' Harry thought.  
  
"Er, Sirius, Ron's coming round.. soon and, er, does he know about, er, him?" Harry asked nodding to his father.  
  
"No but we can explain it to him," Sirius said.  
  
"So, er, you are really alive? What about mum, er, lily?" Harry asked.  
  
"Call her your mum and me your dad, please, if its not asking to much- "  
  
"No, of course not-"  
  
"And, yes, I am really alive, but lily…we don't know anything of her," James said.  
  
For an hour Harry and James talked about everything, not noticing the time it was, they just wanted to talk to each other and catch up, or try to catch up, on the things they had missed. It wasn't until Sirius spoke did they stop.  
  
'Harry, James, sorry to interrupt, but isn't Ron meant to have been here by now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"WHAT! What time is it?" Harry asked, realizing Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus had came back from the living room.  
  
"It's 7 o'clock," Dumbledore said. Then, the was a bump from the sitting room. Sirius quickly transformed in to a dog and James threw the invisibility cloak over himself.  
  
"Harry?!?" Shouted a familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah.. Ron?" Harry shouted uncertainly.  
  
"Fred! George!" Remus said standing next to a large dog and an invisible James.  
  
"Hi Harry, why'd you call Ron, he's here isn't he?" Fred asked getting up away from the fire as did George  
  
"No, he's at the Burrow, right?" Harry asked frowning.  
  
"Uh-Uh, he didn't come back home, we thought he came straight here from Diagon alley," answered a new voice. Mr. Weasley had came from the fire and was dusting himself as he stood up.  
  
"Oh no, hang on, why'd he go to Diagon alley? We were going to meet up, with Hermione tomorrow so why'd he go today?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Slow down Harry, I know! Why don't we all go back to the Burrow and sort this out there?" Suggested Mr.Weasley.  
  
"Good idea, we will come as well," Dumbledore said.  
  
Mr.Weasley, Fred and George each took some floo powder and said 'the Burrow' when it was in the fire, then they were gone.  
  
"OK, Sirius, James, you will go as yourself under the cloak," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure." James and Sirius said, who was human again.  
  
They went under the cloak again and did the same as the Weasleys did, after Remus.  
  
"Harry, you must concentrate-"  
  
"How? My dad alive, Cedric Diggery we don't know about and now Ron, my best mate, has gone missing," Harry said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, we will get Ron back, as for Cedric, we'll have to look for him, However, you should get to know James, since he is alive now," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Dumbledore picked up a pinch of floo powder then walked over to the fire, threw it in, said "the burrow" then he was gone.  
  
Harry stood there for 10 minuets before he heard a soft clicking noise at the window. Harry opened the window and a large, brown, hawk like owl flew in and it had a black mark on its chest, the dark mark.  
  
Harry took the window from the hawk like owl and shut the window once it had flown back out then he slowly peeled open the letter.  
  
He read it carefully a few times and the third time, he noticed what was different, what was wrong with it. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and did the same as the others. He landed roughly on the floor but didn't care, he had to talk with James, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. He got up and looked at Mrs.Weasley who was sitting at the table looking at him.  
  
"Harry, dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently as Harry looked like he was in a panic.  
  
"Yeah…Where's J-Dumbledore?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"Here I am," Dumbledore said entering the room with Remus and Sirius who was human again, as the Weasleys knew he was innocent.  
  
"Read this, it came a few moments ago, from a very hawk like owl with a dark mark," Harry quickly said handing Dumbledore the letter who opened it and read it out loud.  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me at the Ice cream parlor in Diagon alley at 1 o'clock tomorrow, please?  
  
Sorry to make everyone worry, I had ran out of floo powder so I booked a room at the leaky cauldron, please meet me,-Ron. z\||// {_z  
  
"What is that mark, after Rons name mean Dumbledore?" Sirius and Remus asked like little children.  
  
"That is the mark of," He paused "Voldemort," Dumbledore said looking at everyone and sighing.  
  
"WHAT!! You-know-who? How?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"He could be anywhere, my little Ronny," Mrs.Weasley said near tears.  
  
"The is a possibility of ways on how it can be on the letter," Dumbledore said, his eyes dull with no twinkle in them.  
  
"HOW?!?" Fred, George and Ginny asked, all who had came down and had heard everything from the letter onwards.  
  
"However much we wish it wasn't true, it has to be, right? Or why else would Ron be sending Harry a letter with Voldemorts sign on it? Could he have been kidnapped?" Asked Percy Weasley, Who had came down after Ginny.  
  
"The is only one way that mark could be on the letter, he has been kidnapped, as Percy said, but that is, why was he at Diagon alley? Is he not meant to be going tomorrow to meet Harry and Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We asked him to get us a book on Quidditch beater players," George said indicating him and Fred.  
  
"And I asked him to get me a cooking book, the muggle way, oh Ron…"Mrs.Weasley said before bursting in to tears.  
  
"shh, shh, it'll be okay" Mr. Weasley said to his wife, gently hugging her.  
  
"But how come he isn't back?" Little Ginny asked.  
  
"We don't know," Remus said to answer her question. The was silence……..  
  
A.N-READ THIS!!!!!!!!!! I would like to apologies for not having this up quicker but, as I have now got off school for Easter, we only broke up today, I will be putting up a chapter a day, maybe even more, if I have nothing else to do, please review and I hope you enjoy!!! 


	8. The next day at Diagon alley

A.N-Hi again! Another chapter is up! yeah! Sorry, about that but so far I've remembered to put up a chapter a day! The is a new character in this chapter, and she is NOT A MARY SUE, neither is MICHELLE SNAPE. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!! Please enjoy and review afterwards, thank you-fang  
  
1 The next day at Diagon Alley  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked sitting in Rons room with Harry, who hadn't said much since the letter came from Ron.  
  
"I'm fine, I best go meet Ron and Hermione," Harry said still a bit dazed on everything.  
  
"But it isn't like Ron" Harry muttered on his way out, but Sirius heard him.  
  
"I know," Sirius said before going after him  
  
"Its nearly time. There's Hermione," Fred said.  
  
"Hey Fred, George," Hermione said running over to them.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Harry said from behind them, glumly.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, why so down? And where is everyone else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"WHAT?" Fred asked nearly shouting.  
  
"Look, no one else is here," George said looking round.  
  
"There's Ron, hi-" Hermione was stopped by Fred and George covering her mouth while Harry took out the note he had got.  
  
"It isn't Ron, we, or I got a letter from him yesterday and it had the mark of Voldemort on it. We came to a conclusion that Voldemort has him, here read the letter yourself and you'll see," Harry said handing her the letter as Hermione didn't look like she believed him. She took the letter and read it then gasped.  
  
"Oh no. When? How?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"We'll explain later," George said as Ron walked over to them, then he stopped.  
  
Harry heard someone behind him and saw a Deatheater holding a girl about their age by her wrists.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione whispered looking at the girl.  
  
"I don't know," Harry muttered to them.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked the girl as she struggled to get free.  
  
""I'm, er…-" The girl looked at Harry and nodded towards the Deatheater holding her.  
  
"Let her go," Harry said to the Deatheater.  
  
"Make me," the Deatheater sneered.  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"Stupefy!" Someone shouted from behind them at the Deatheater who then came up to them and erased their memories and left.  
  
"You won't win potter!" Ron shouted.  
  
"He's right, for he is your friend and you'll never beat him, hahaha!" Another Deatheater said from behind Ron then, they apparated away.  
  
"Oh, er, thank you, er, I'm Madeleine Chambers, who are you?" the girl asked who looked to be their age with glasses, brown curly hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Harry potter, this is Hermione granger and Fred and George Weasley," Harry said indicating to the other three.  
  
"Oh, well, thank you, I best go," Madeleine said and ran off down the street.  
  
"Wait, where-"  
  
Harry said but it was too late, she was gone round the corner, out of view.  
  
"What was that all about?" Fred asked.  
  
The girl continued running until she came up to a small hotel called 'the leaky cauldron' and she ran in, ran up the stairs, tripped and swore loudly.  
  
She came to a door which was no.2, she burst in and jumped on to the bed when all of a sudden, something jumped on top of her.  
  
"Hello Galaxy, how are you girl?" Madeleine asked her small, brown dog.  
  
"Woof, woof!" Galaxy barked to her owner.  
  
'Tap, tap, tap'  
  
Someone knocked on her door lightly.  
  
"Come in," Madeleine said.  
  
"Madeleine, you best rest and get some sleep soon, we have a guest tomorrow, who's staying next door to you," Tom, the bartender said.  
  
"Sure, but who's staying?" Madeleine asked.  
  
"Harry potter" Tom said and turned around after he put Galaxy back in to the room.  
  
"'night," Tom said shutting the door.  
  
"Good night," Madeleine said.  
  
"Woof!" Galaxy barked.  
  
A.N-What did YA THINK? I ,know it was shorter than the other chapters but it had to be short because in the next chapter, Madeleine explains about her life and I couldn't put it in this chapter, it wouldn't go. Please review and if you have any questions ask away and I'll answer them for you, thanks-fang.  
  
Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.  
  
  
  
A.N-I would just like to say, maddy, DON'T CALL ME CAROLINE!!!!!! How many times do I have to tell all of you, not to call me that. Moody, stop taking my things and leave my bio alone. To all who read it, it isn't true, actually, it's the other way round.And maddy, Harry saw his dad and then saw pig as it was getting on his nerves and the others had seen it.You should put up fate and leave me alone! You should be happy, I've put up another chapter and I can't put them up in the day so I have to put them up after 6, that's all-fang 


	9. Meeting again

A.N-I hope you like this chapter maddy, it has you in it.(Madeleine is maddy).This chapter is shorter than the others because its just a meeting between two people, please read it, it is important info for the story! enjoy and review, please!-fang  
  
Meetings again!  
  
As Madeleine made her way up the stairs slowly, she could hear Tom at the bar and heard what he said.  
  
"Hello Harry potter, your room is ready, its no.4, next to Madeleine chambers," Tom said. Harry frowned, he had met the same girl yesterday.  
  
"Don't ask me, ok?" Tom said seeing the look on Harrys face.  
  
"Sure," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Its this way, come on," Tom said and they left to go up stairs.  
  
Madeleine ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her room with Galaxy behind her. She burst in to her room and ran to her window to open it, but it didn't really help her. She couldn't tell Harry anything about herself but she'd have to, he was going to find out the truth and all, she would have to let her memories out and she really didn't want to, it was so hard for her.  
  
She could hear Tom and Harry open the door next door to her and move Harrys things in to the room. After a moment she heard Tom go down stairs and the was a gentle knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," Madeleine said loudly so the person would hear her. The door opened and in came Harry.  
  
"Hi, er, I know we met yesterday, but how about we start again, we didn't meet under very good circumstances. So how about it?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'm Madeleine Chambers, and you are?" Madeleine said.  
  
"Harry potter, who is this?" Harry asked towards Galaxy.  
  
"My dog, Galaxy," Madeleine said.  
  
Harry nodded and frowned as if he was trying to work something out. Finally, he decided to ask her.  
  
"Em, sorry if I sound rude or anything, but Tom said you were here alone, what about your family?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think you're being rude at all. My family is Galaxy, Ever since I was 12 years old," Madeleine said.(she is 15)  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"I was out walking Galaxy until she got tired and so we headed home but as I Got nearer and nearer…I saw the dark mark above my house. I dropped the lead and ran inside the house and…I saw my mum…and dad…and my older sister all…dead. They were just lying on the floor with their mouths open from fear…I spent all day and night just sitting next to them, crying with Galaxy next to me. When morning came, I had to run and get away, the towns people had realized I was alive for they only saw three family members dead. They saw me coming home with Galaxy and they all waited at home for me, but by morning, I hadn't gone to any of them so they came to take me away…None of them knew I was a witch so they would have sent me somewhere else than Hogwarts and I didn't want that to happen so I ran away with Galaxy," Madeleine finished on the verge of tears.  
  
"So Galaxy is your only family," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, so now you know, can you please go, I'm tired and want to sleep, goodbye," Madeleine said coldly to Harry and started to shut the door on Harry who was in the doorway. Harry put his foot in the doorway so it couldn't close.  
  
" Ok, but Wait!" Harry said urgently.  
  
"What?" Madeleine said getting fed up with him.  
  
"Why did you run off? When Ron was there?" Harry asked.  
  
"You said one question," Madeleine remarked (?)  
  
"No I didn't. I said 'okay but wait' and you said 'what' and then I asked you two questions so answer them please," Harry said correcting Madeleine.  
  
"Fine. I didn't want to stay because of Ron, it was, well, I don't think I can tell you-"  
  
"Tell me," Harry said interrupting Madeleine.  
  
"Fine! Someone wiped our memories and it worked on all of us then they left but I recorded everything, thinking someone from the order of phoenix would come, but I didn't count on you or the other person, that's all, goodbye!" Madeleine said and pushed Harry out and shut the door locking it.  
  
Harry after hearing all of this, started thinking about what Madeleine said and went to his room to talk to James. They talked for hours about what Madeleine meant until Harry fell asleep, not bothering to ask where Sirius and Remus went to.(they had gone to Hogwarts but hadn't told Harry why and left James with him)  
  
A.N-What did you think? I hope you liked it, I know it was short and it may seem silly but you needed to know that for the future. Please review!  
  
Maddy, I couldn't get this up yesterday as I couldn't find any time to get on the internet so it isn't my fault, but I will be getting up another chapter up today so don't worry, I'm still sticking to my promise! Moody says hi and she's in a brilliant mood today because she got to see stereo phonics (and other bands!)  
  
Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. 


End file.
